Mike Thomas Brown
| birth_place = Portland, Maine | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | other_names = MTB | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = 145 | reach = | style = Wrestling, Boxing | stance = Orthodox | fightingoutof = Coconut Creek, Florida | team = American Top Team | trainer = | rank = brown belt in BJJ http://www.wec.tv/index.cfm?fa=news.detail&gid=20293 | yearsactive = 2001–present | mmawins = 23 | mmakowins = 4 | mmasubwins = 13 | mmadecwins = 6 | mmalosses = 5 | mmakolosses = 1 | mmasublosses = 4 | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = | occupation = | university = Norwich University | spouse = | relatives = | students = | club = | school = Bonny Eagle High School | url = http://mikethomasbrown.com/ | boxrec = | sherdog = 3069 | footnotes = | updated = November 20, 2009 }} Mike Thomas Brown (born September 8, 1975 in Portland, Maine) is an American mixed martial arts fighter. He currently fights as a featherweight in the World Extreme Cagefighting organization where he is a former WEC Featherweight Champion. He is currently ranked the #2 featherweight fighter in the world by Sherdog. Mike trains full-time at the main American Top Team academy located in Coconut Creek, Florida. Biography Wrestling background Mike Brown wrestled at Bonny Eagle High School in Standish, Maine where he won a state championship in 1992, his junior year. He went on to wrestle at Norwich University where he was known for his ability to focus. Although he was a poor student in high school, he was able to apply his focus to academics and excelled as a scholar-athlete in college. According to Norwich wrestling Coach Rich Hasenfus, Brown was one of the smartest athletes and strongest wrestlers at Norwich. MMA career Brown had fought in several MMA events including the UFC and most recently WEC, where he is a former featherweight (145 lb.) champion. In 2005, Brown suffered a near career-ending loss at Deep 22nd in Japan http://www.sherdog.com/event.php?search=yes&event_id=3392. Brown's opponent, noted leg-lock expert Masakazu Imanari, dislocated Brown's leg to the point that his leg was pulled out and to the side of his knee joint. His only other Pre-WEC losses were to world-class fighters; besides Imanari, only Joe Lauzon, Genki Sudo, and Hermes Franca (all UFC veterans) had defeated Brown en route to Brown's 18-4 record. WEC career Riding a six fight win streak, Mike Brown signed with the WEC for the chance to fight the best talent at 145 pounds. His first fight in the WEC was against jiu-jitsu expert Jeff Curran at WEC 34. In each round, Brown matched Curran's stand-up and then took him down and scored from the top with elbows and punches. Brown won all three rounds en route to a unanimous decision victory. Brown was then offered a shot at the WEC Featherweight Championship with a fight against Urijah Faber at WEC 36. The fight was originally set to take place in Hollywood, Florida on September 10, 2008, but it was postponed to November 5, 2008 due to Hurricane Ike. At the time, Faber had held the title for over two and a half years and was widely considered to be the best fighter at 145 pounds in the world. Brown welcomed the opportunity to fight the best in the world and felt that his training with American Top Team had prepared him well. When the heavily favored Faber attempted a risky elbow strike, Brown countered with a right hook to the jaw, knocking down the champion. Brown then followed with a flurry of unanswered punches and the fight was called off at 2:23 of the first round. Brown won by technical knockout and was declared the new WEC featherweight champion. Brown's first title defense came against Texas-native Leonard Garcia in Corpus Christi, Texas as the main event of WEC 39. Garcia came out very aggressively, but he made a mistake and circled in the wrong direction. Brown capitalized on the mistake, knocking Garcia down with a big right hand. He followed with a barrage of punches and elbows, one of which opened up a cut on Garcia's forehead. Brown took Garcia's back and worked unsuccessfully for a rear naked choke. Garcia got Brown back in his guard, but Brown passed into a full mount and secured an arm triangle choke. Garcia tapped out at 1:57 of the first round. Brown said that he didn't really feel like the champion after the Faber fight, but he was happy he established himself as the champion with his victory over Garcia. Brown's second defense came in a rematch against former champ Urijah Faber as the main event of WEC 41: Brown vs. Faber 2. The bout took place at ARCO Arena on June 7, 2009 in Sacramento, California. Urijah Faber was defeated a second time by Brown via unanimous decision in front of his hometown crowd in Sacramento. During the middle of the 1st round, Faber injured and broke his right hand. Brown later admitted his corner failed to recognize the correct broken hand and was not aware of the severity but knew Faber was injured. Sherdog and ESPN.com in a post-fight summary noted that Faber's "right hand was no match for the top of Mike Brown's head." Brown lost his WEC Featherweight Championship against Jose Aldo on November 18, 2009 at WEC 44. The young Brazilian was noted for his major speed advantage over Brown during the fight and was putting together accurate combos the entire fight, eventually getting the stoppage due to strikes in the 2nd round after Brown gave up his back. Brown defeated WEC newcomer Anthony Morrison on January 10, 2010 at WEC 46 via first round submission. Brown is scheduled to face Manvel Gamburyan on April 24, 2010 at WEC 48. Mixed martial arts record References External links * *Official Website *Official Myspace Category:American mixed martial artists Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:People from Portland, Maine fr:Mike Brown (combat) ja:マイク・トーマス・ブラウン